


Devour me

by pimatae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emperor!Akashi, Explicit Smut, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, alpha!akashi, concubine!kuroko, maybe a future fic idk, omega!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’You smell like the sweet vanilla you like to drink so much, my dear’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour me

The dim light of the candles wasn’t enough to let him see correctly, but he could feel. He could feel the tension, his presence just a few feet away from him and he gulped, feeling his thighs wet with his omega slick.

Earlier, he thought that this day wouldn’t come so soon, his heat announcing this encounter with the emperor. It was frightening, his body quivering and shivering with the fear and anticipation of what was bound to happen. The emperor was looking at him, analyzing and it was getting hard by the seconds to keep a straight face and his breath even, wanting to just let go, let his insticts go wild and his inner omega free.

It was screaming to bare his neck, take the heavy robe off of his heated body, open shamelessly his legs and give himself totally to this man, show him how much he needed him, the glorious alpha to take him, make him wail and scream and just fuck him and knot him-

Kuroko let a trembled sigh and bit his lip when the emperor stood closer to him –he didn’t even notice when he moved- and his delicate, powerful hands hold his head and his gaze and he lost himself in those deep, rich golden and red eyes. Involuntary, he let a small needy moan, his body aching and aching so much.

‘’You smell like the sweet vanilla you like to drink so much, my dear’’ Akashi whispered, tracing the skin of Kuroko’s neck with his finger, nail scraping slightly and his skin bloomed with goosebumps from the touch ‘’I have waited for you the most’’ he growled and Kuroko moaned in fear again, the possessiveness shone brightly in that deep, rich growl.

‘’Look at you…’’ Hands pushed Kuroko’s head by the side and bared his neck, and Akashi sighed, the sweet aroma of vanilla, cinnamon and just Kuroko almost, just almost making him dizzy, tempting him to break him.

‘’A-Akashi-sama…’’ Kuroko whispered brokenly and Akashi lost it.  
It was for just a few seconds, Kuroko was pushed against the soft mattress, his small heated body bouncing on the bed, Akashi was on top of him in just a few seconds, growling when his hands took Kuroko’s robe and ripped it off from his body, the omega gasping in surprise.

It was for just a few seconds, Kuroko was pushed against the soft mattress, his small heated body bouncing on the bed, Akashi was on top of him in just a few seconds, growling when his hands took Kuroko’s robe and ripped it off from his body, the omega gasping in surprise.

And poor Kuroko could only wail when quick fingers squeezed his thighs, spread them and took everything from him, leaving him bare and open all of Akashi, the alpha inhaling and biting harshly in the soft skin that bloomed in red around the teeth mark. His mind was going foggy and he could only think and feel hands roaming his body, squeezing his nipples, pulling harshly and making him scream so loudly, all the foreign sensations of pain, pleasure and his slick pooling in his open legs, the bed. Akashi smirked slightly and licked, sucked on the small pink buds, the omega arching his back and opening his legs wide all for him, for his emperor.

He felt so obscene, so free and so dirty, the emperor was between his legs in a few seconds and licked there and Kuroko gasped brokenly, his hands intertwining in soft locks of rich red hair and he wasn’t allowed to touch the emperor unless he said so and-

‘’Akashi-sama!’’

He screamed again, tears pooling in his blue eyes and Akashi was eating him, tasting and marking with his sharp teeth in every piece of skin his mouth could find, and then fingers were probing his tight, wet hole and his legs trembled with the new sensation of being entered, stretched open and those fingers curled and Kuroko bit his lip until the coppery flavor of blood spread in his mouth and his warm cum was pooling in his abdomen.  
The alpha didn’t care, he kept stimulating his body through his orgasm and when it was over, licking Kuroko’s seed and sucking it off his belly biting the skin, poor Kuroko crying with pain and pleasure, his body acting on his own and his mind losing itself in red, in Akashi and the sensations running through his body.

Akashi curled his fingers one more time and took Kuroko’s legs placing them on his shoulders and leaving him bare, Kuroko’s unfocused blue and teary eyes watching him, his pink lips open in heavy and quick gasps, his slick pooling more and more. Akashi’s eyes were watching him with a predatory glint like he was going to eat him whole and then he untied the know of his robe and Kuroko trembled at the sight of the alpha’s long, wet cock and he had the urge to taste Akashi, licking his lips, the alpha watching him.

‘’In another occasion, my dear’’ He promised and Kuroko whined like a small child who was denied a sweet and Akashi chuckled, the tip of his cock caressing Kuroko’s wet hole and then he pushed, entering Kuroko inch by inch, the omega opening his mouth in a silent gasp, his breaths coming faster and wet, tears rolling off his eyes on his red wet cheeks.

It felt so good, being entered and opened by Akashi, the feeling of being full was so maddening he didn’t know what to do, his hands squeezing the sheets desperately and Akashi moved and it was so good he moaned deeply, lost in the sensation, his toe fingers curling in satisfaction and pleasure.

Akashi was purring, Kuroko’s body was welcoming him, squeezing his cock so deliciously in his wet tightness, slick pouring and every thrust was so good, Kuroko’s voice echoing in the room, even in the hallway and the emperor wanted everyone to hear his omega scream his name and Kuroko was exactly doing that, screaming by every rough, deep push of that cock in his hole and he was about to come so soon but it felt so, so good-

‘’A-Ahh!’’ He shouted one more time and squeezed Akashi so suddenly he moaned, deep and enchanted by Kuroko’s milky white skin, so soft in his hands and he kept thrusting roughly and punishing his teeth biting once more in Kuroko’s thigh and the poor omega keep shouting Akashi’s name like a mantra and then Akashi’s knot started to swell, filling Kuroko more and more-

‘’Aka-ah!’’ The pain was unbearable, cruel and exhilarating, Akashi’s knot uniting their bodies in a mix of sensations of pain, pleasure that the emperor lost himself in the feeling of his cum filling his omega, small moans leaving his lips.

And minutes passed, the knot now in its full size inside Kuroko who kept moaning quietly at the sensation of warm cum filling him, his eyes closed and his hands still squeezing the sheets tightly. Akashi watched him, and then leaned forward and bit the side of Kuroko’s neck harshly, the poor omega writhing in pain and gasping once again in pleasure.  
‘’Mine’’ Akashi rasped and enveloped Kuroko’s body with his arms, the candles lit out wasted and the night reigned over them with its darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written something in so long. I wrote this at work bored so idk how to feel about it honestly like I haven't written anything smutty since.. last year but like a lot.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it because I'm pretty sure its bad and full of errors :c


End file.
